I'll teach you
by loveisminegod
Summary: This is a Zatch X Penny and Kiyo X Megumi fan fic my inspiration came from reading the Zatch Bell manga Chapter 177 I'm not all to sure how to rate this So I'm ratting it T


Kiyo's P.O.V.

Kiyo sat up after he failed his ice skating try the watching his group of high school friends and Sunbeam failing their ice skating practice hard _"I'm so glad Megumi isn't hear to meet the rest of my friends" _hiding his face behind his knees feeling embarrass about who his high school friends are.

He laid back on the ice careful not to hit his head on the ice listening to the screaming the crying the owing making Kiyo that much happier that Megumi. "Kiyo what are you doing"

His eyes shot open "Megumi!?"

Zatch's P.O.V.

Zatch was flopping on the ice like a fish out of water after he hit his head hard on the ice laying down on the ice he looks over seeing his friend Ponygon sliding on the ice crying and throwing a fit _"I need help"_

He looks over to Kiyo laying on the ice with his eyes closed he decided to join him on the ice _"This is nice and cool, but I still need to learn to ice skate." _"Zatch?"

Zatch gently opening his eyes "Penny!?" Zatch skidding on the ice hitting the wall of the rink "Ow ow ow my head"

"Oh come on what was with that reaction" Penny gracefully gliding over to him

"You can ice skate?" Zatch checking if his head is bleeding

"Yes I can, hey your bleeding come on I'll tack care of you" Penny started to leave

"Penny wait" she turn around

"I can't skate" Zatch for some reason feeling embarrass

"Oooh well then leave it to me I'll teach you how to skate, but first things first I need to take care of that cut in the back of your head" Penny dragging Zatch by the collier

Kiyo's P.O.V.

Megumi staring into Kiyo's eyes "What are you doing?'

"Um I came here with some of my friends from high school" Kiyo feeling embarrass for who his high school, as Megumi watch them epically failing their ice skating lesson

Megumi refocusing on Kiyo, grabbing his hand "Come on Kiyo if you lay on the ice for to long you'll catch a cold"

His face warming "Megumi I can't Ice skate"

"Oh that's okay I'll teach you" helping Kiyo to his feet, Taking both of his hands she lead him across the ice she kept pulling him, Kiyo being a smart man he was able to pick it up quit easily and soon enough he was ice skating

"Wow Kiyo it only took you two minutes to learn to ice skate" Megumi skating backwards

"Well it all thank to you that I could do this your a great teacher" Megumi's face turning red

"No problem now as your final test you must" "I must chase you and catch you" Kiyo interrupting Megumi

"Yes you must catch me" Megumi speeding up

Kiyo chased her their movements match each other as if they where dancing there was nothing but laughter coming from the both of them, Megumi looks back to see where Kiyo was she didn't notice Suzume skidding in front of her she tripped over her, Kiyo sped up catching Megumi's face in his chest this knocking him off his feet slamming his back against the wall that surrounds the ice. "Are you okay Megumi?"

Zatch's P.O.V

Penny stopped the bleeding she wrapped his head up to make sure that his gash will not get infected "Hey Zatch your here at the Ice skating rink?"

"Oh hey Tia what are you doing here?" Zatch was strangely enjoying Penny massaging the back of his head, Ponygon watching Zatch enjoy his massage

Tia getting jealous of Penny taking a care of Zatch "The airplane that me and Megumi was supposed to get on is going to be delay for a week" the four of them watch Megumi teach Kiyo how to skate and how fast he learned it

Getting on his feet "All right if Kiyo can learn that fast with a great teacher so can I" Ponygon giving Zatch clap his hooves together, slipping Penny catching him before he hit his head again

Looking into her eyes "Penny please teach me to ice skate"

A blush spread across her face "I would love to teach you"

"Hey I'm right here I'll teach you to ice skate" Tia interrupting there moment

Penny getting angry because of her interruption "Well for your information Pinky Zatch asked me not you"

"What did you call me" Tia getting angry

Penny ignores Tia's anger she pushes him on to the ice so she can start her lesson Okay now give me your hands" and he obeyed, it started out slow at first he could not keep his balance but she was patient as he gain his balance and after he did he learned to ice skate really quickly

"Wow Zatch you caught on quickly" Penny amazed

"Well it's all thanks to my great teacher" he said

"Well as your beautiful teacher for your final test you must" Zatch interrupting her

"I must catch you" she's blushing

"Yes you must catch me" she took off, Zatch quickly went after her keeping up with her very easily soon as they started he had his arms around her waist and had her in the air with a laugh of victory as she let a out squeal of joy, but then ponygon comes sliding across the ice Zatch seeing his friend he kicks off the ice sending him and Penny into the penalty box

Kiyo's P.O.V

Kiyo holding Megumi close to him ice skaters passe them they did not care they we're just there enjoying "Um Kiyo don't get the wrong idea but why are you holding me so close"

"I'm just cold so I want you to warm me up" Megumi blushing as she nuzzles into his shoulder getting more comfortably, but unannounced to the pair they we're being watch Suzume was crying and banging her fist to the ground

"Dame it dame it dame it why is Megumi getting what i wanted that was the hole reason why I came here to the Ice rink" Her friends watching Suzume throwing a fit

"Whats wrong" One of her friends asked even thou she already knew

Suzume pointing at Kiyo and Megumi cuddling on the ice, everyone stared at them they were laughing and just enjoying each other

"How does he know a famous idol like Megumi what's been going on whit Kiyo and Zatch when we aren't looking" all of them throwing a tantrum

Megumi look over at Kiyo's high school friends smiling waving at them "Hey Kiyo whats wrong with all your friends over there"

"I don't know lets go and see" Kiyo picking Megumi putting her back on her feet, she quickly help Kiyo to his feet they both skate over to them, hand in hand

"Hey everyone whats wrong" Kiyo asked

Zatch P.O.V

Zatch laying with his feet in the air as they rest against the box's wall, Penny sitting up yelling at Zatch, he apologizing "Sorry sorry, but if i didn't jump i could of cut off something from Ponygon" Penny laying back against the back wall

"Fine but i want you to do something for me" she nervously slides closer to Zatch's head

"Okay what do you want?" Penny pick Zatch's head up she slides her self under his head and gently places it on her lap, Ponygon was shocked to see this happening

Zatch surprised "I want you to rest your head on my lap, and don't argue with me" she's blushing

_"I don't understand whats going on, but it's nice; her sent, the way the light reflects off the ice into her eyes she's beautiful I like this" _push Penny down further so he can lay strait, places his head back on her lap closes his eyes enjoying her aroma, Ponygon does not understand why Zatch was smiling

Penny nerves "Um Zatch?" Zatch opens one eye

"Yes Penny" openness both his eyes making full eye contact

Starring deep into his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for tormenting you, sorry for not giving you the chance to explain why you did not remember me, and I'm sorry for tormenting all of those innocent people and demons from a thousand years ago; I'm sorry" tear drops fell from her checks

Zatch sits up cradling her face in is hands bringing her face closer to his, he licks the tears from her checks until she stop crying there was on tear that slipped onto her lips and he licked it, she could not help but to blush feeling his warm tongue "Penny I understand you've change from a spoiled little brat into a beautiful girl and your still growing"

Penny face turn a deeper sad of red after hearing what Zatch just said before she could say any thing, Zatch takes his hands away from her face"Hey Penny what kind of demon ruler do you want to be?"

"I've never thought about it, I was to busy looking for you." The words beautiful still lingering in her head, Zatch was thinking of what kind of ruler for her

"I got it I will be the beautiful ruler, yes a ruler that no madder how ugly the world gets I will make the world more beautiful and lead all of the demons into that world" Standing on the bench with her fist in the air

"A beautiful ruler huh I thinks that's perfect for you, but your not ready yet" Turning around with a smile on her face both her hands behind her back

"Yep I know" Zatch felt his face getting warmer

Kiyo yell "Zatch time to go"

"All right" he called back, getting out of the penalty box Penny fallow him out

Penny yelling at her book holder "Uri it's time to go"

"Alright" he called back

Kiyo's P.O.V

Everyone was out side all of Kiyo's high school friends left in a depress stats and all that was left was Megumi Tia Kiyo Zatch Penny and Uri "Um Kiyo?" Megumi seems to be nerves

"Yes" Kiyo turned to face her

She tacks a deep breath "Can Me and Tia stay with you and Zatch for a week" her face as red as a cherry

"Well this was cam out of no where, why?" confused

"Because the plane I was supposed to be on today is going to be delay for a week" getting nerves

"Yes you can stay with us" Zatch Penny Tia and Uri where ahead of them, Megumi was going to run and tell Tia but Kiyo grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss

Megumi's was stunned by this action, Kiyo lean forward "Thank you for teaching me to ice skate"

Kiyo called Tia and he explained there living arrangements Tia asked "Megumi why is your face so red"

She knew why "Your face is red because we are going to live with Kiyo for a week"

Uri walks over to Kiyo asked him if it's okay if Penny and him can stay with them for a week Kiyo said yes "Hey Uri why are you smiling?" he pointed at a cherry faced Penny and Zatch

Zatch P.O.V

_"I want to thank Penny for teaching me to ice skate, but what should I do"_ Zatch looked over to Kiyo as he pulled Megumi back giving her a kiss, he read his lips *"Thank you for teaching me to Ice skate"* _"Is that how I'm supposed to thank a girl for teaching me something?" _Kiyo called Tia over

"Hey Penny, what are you and Uri doing about living arrangements?" Zatch feeling his chest tighten up as he planes to thank her

"That's a good question, So Uri what are we going to do about are living arrangements?" she asked her book holder

"I don't know, we don't have any money and it looks like it's about to rain" Zatch looking up into the sky

"There is not one single cloud in" Penny putting her finger to his lips

"Don't questioned him, hes always right when it come to predicting the weather" Penny giving Zatch a wink

"Well since you two have no where to live how about you two come and live with me and Kiyo at his house"

"Will that be okay?" Uri ask

"Yes it will be fine Mama-dono loves it when me and Kiyo bring friends over" Zatch said happily

"Well okay, but I'll go and ask Kiyo just to make sure" Uri turns to leave

"Penny" she turns to face him before she could say anything Zatch kisses her, he leans in to her ear and say "Thank you for teaching me to ice skate

Uri watch the hole thing he turns away with a smile on his face knowing whats going to happen next, he walks to Kiyo asking if it was okay if Penny and him can stay at his house for a week he said it was okay "Uri why are you smiling" He pointed at a cherry face Zatch and Penny

* * *

The group of seven walked back to Kiyo's house with out a word between them, but there was a romantic atmosphere around two pairs Kiyo sent glances at Megumi and she sent them right back, Zatch and Penny where playing a game of grabby grab they tried their hardest not to laugh but there having fun Tia was about to explode and Ponygon was mimicking her, but the group made it to Kiyo's house before she could "Mom we're home

"I'm in the kitchen, I'm starting dinner" she said cheerfuly

"Mom we have guest" he informed his mother

"Oh how many plates do I need to lay" she said walking out of the kitchen

"Including you eight, oh and another thing can Megumi Tia Penny and Uri stay with us for a week" Kiyo already knowing the answer

"Of course they can stay" she said cheerfuly

Zatch gently pushing Penny in front of Kiyo's mother "Mama-dono this is Penny"

Penny giving her a nerves curtsy "Please take good care of me and Uri"

Zatch raises his hand in front of Uri "and this is Uri"

Uri giving her a bow "Thank you for tacking care of Penny and I with your care I will be able to find a job"

Tia skipping by saying hello to Kiyo's mother and she heads up stairs "Hey Pinky why are you entering Zatch's house hold so casually" Penny demanding an answer from Tia

Tia not wanting Kiyo's mother to see her angry she said with her arms crosses as a sigh of dominating "Well Bluesy I come over to Zatch's house all the time"

Before they could engaged each other any further Zatch cut in "That enough I"ll show you where your room is", both Kiyo and Uri giving Zatch a thumbs up _"Good job Zatch"_

Megumi offers to help to make dinner, But Kiyo's mother didn't need help so Megumi followed everyone up stairs, Zatch lead the group to the guest room where Megumi Tia and Penny will be staying,Zatch opening the door "And here is where all you girls be sleeping"

"Wow this room is big" Penny spinning around when she enter the room, Zatch watch her graceful movement

"So if this is where the girls are sleeping then where is Uri sleeping" Tia getting angry at Penny

"All of us guys will be sleeping in my room, well of course we will have to remove my bed and my book self my desk and move them into the attic, my closet is clean so there's more room so we will be fine" Ponygon asking in his own way if that mean him to

Kiyo catching on what Ponygon was saying with out literally understanding "Yes Ponygon that mean you too" Ponygon jumping up and down giving Kiyo thank you licks

Kiyo prying Ponygon off of him "All right guys let get this down" everyone pump there fist in the air as an agreement

The group work diligently to clean out Kiyo's room to make room, when they where done it was dinner time and it was a fun dinner time everyone was laughing Tia and Penny got into an unworded argument and the hole and after that everyone went and washed up and gathered in to the girls room to hang out.

* * *

Kiyo's P.O.V

"Well that was a fun dinner" Kiyo realizing something was up with Zatch

"Hey Zatch I'm going to go get some tea for everyone I can use your help" Zatch jumping to his feet follows Kiyo out

* * *

While they were gone everyone else we're talking

"Okay Bluesy ever sense we left the ice rink you've had that giant creepy smile on your face, what's with it" Tia perilously trying to make Penny mad

Not letting what Tia said get to her "I found something out today"

Uri looked at her with a questioning face "And what did you learn today"

Penny springing to her feet standing up strait with pride "If I don't do selfish things I get grater rewords then doing selfish thing"

Hearing this brought a smile to Uris face, Megumi and Tia look at each other questioning "You see by unselfishly treated an injury at the back of Zatch's head and teaching Zatch how to ice skate I got Zatch to lay his head in my lap, I got to feel Zatch's warm tongue on my face and he even licked my lips, I'm going to be living with him for a week and the best part of all Zatch kissed me" Penny jumping up and down letting out a squeal of joy

"Oh and I've been thinking if I got all these sweet things for doing unselfish things I'm curious what's going to happen if I keep being unselfish, but I don't know what to do" Uri smile grew bigger after hearing this

"Well Penny just keep going the way your going you'll fine out sooner or later" he said thesis words with pride

"Yes I will become a true beautiful queen" Penny jumping up and down

"Will you shut up Kiyo and Zatch have return" The door was open enough so that everyone inside the room could hear what Kiyo and Zatch we're talking about

* * *

Zatch P.O.V

Everyone was listening and watching Zatch and Kiyo's conversation "Okay Zatch whats wrong"

"What do you mean?" Zatch trying to play innocent

Kiyo not having any of that he sits on the ground making eye contact with Zatch "I don't know whats wrong with me"

"When did your uncertain feeling start?" Zatch sit in front of Kiyo,scratching his head trying to remember when

"I guess it started when I met Penny at the ice rink and she was treating the injury at the back of my head" Kiyo raises an eyebrow in question,

"Penny?" Zatch nodded his head, Penny pushing Tia out of her way so she could see better

"Didn't Penny torment you when you two first met?" Penny looking depressed, Tia was giving her a death glare

"Yes, but after the whole deal with Zofise she changed a lot" Tia trying to block Penny's view, but she pines her

"She followed you back to Japan, and you new she was hear all this time, she spent all this time trying to get your attention, but you ignored her" Zatch agreed to everything that Kiyo just said, Penny resisting crying

"The only reason I ignored her was because I didn't know how to handle her, and being truthful what I did after we left the ice rink I just don't know" Penny blushing

"What did you do?" Kiyo asked

"Well you see I wanted to thank Penny properly for teaching me to ice skate, but I didn't know what to do, I watched you kissed Megumi and whispered your thank you in her ear; so I did the same thing" Zatch is blushing, Kiyo surprised, Penny blushing a even deeper red, Kiyo's mother has been listening the hole time

Kiyo did not know what to say "Yes Kiyo I did ignored her every time she tried to get my attention, but all the time she had her back to me I've been watching her" Zatch trying to keep his king like figure but it hard because he's feeling embarrassed about what he just confessed, Penny is a complete cherry face _"Zatch has been watching me all this time?"_

"Zatch before Penny cut her hair what did she look like" Kiyo asked

"I thought she looked like a weird rabbit that got the tip of it's ear cut off" Kiyo blurted out laughing, Tia, Megumi, Uri and Ponygon tried their hardest not to join Kiyo in his laughing affair, Penny feeling hurt about what has just been said she's sitting in a corner hugging her knees

Kiyo trying to calm down "Okay now that she has her hair cut what do you think" Zatch slightly shying away

"I think she's beautiful" Penny perking back up pushing everyone away from the door watching listening her heart was racing, Uri knew this was going to happen

Kiyo didn't say anything "I mean she no longer a weird rabbit with the tips of its ears cut off, she a beautiful queen to be, I didn't know how to describe her as I fouled her around I've watch her change from the time we had to deal with Zofise and all the time she's been living hear, she's a beautiful queen still in the making" Penny could not breath properly her face was a bright red her heart was racing

"Kiyo is this feeling I have for her okay" Zatch looking at him for reinsurance

"Zatch what your feeling for Penny is a little premature" Kiyo said calming Zatch's confusion

"What am I feeling" Zatch wanting to know

"To put it simple and not to increase your confusion, you are curious about her and you want to know more about this beautiful queen in the making Penny" a smile returning to Zatch's face he jumps on Kiyo giving him a thank you hug, Zatch is feeling more at easy, Zatch got off of Kiyo picking the tea back up Kiyo standing back up picking up his half of the tea collection, everyone scatters getting back into their spots, Kiyo's mother leaves with a smile on her face, Kiyo and Zatch entered to the room.

Kiyo's P.O.V

Kiyo sitting and watch the entertainment of Penny and Tia fighting each other and Zatch trying to break them up, Kiyo grabbing Megumi by the waist pulling her closer " Hey Megumi why is Tia and Penny so vicious toured each other?"

Megumi startled by Kiyo's out of now where action clearing her throat " When you and Zatch was in the hall talking about his felling Tia and Penny over heard you two"

Kiyo's eyes widen "Oh now that explained it"

"Ya apparently Zatch there is quit a popular one" Uri sitting on the other side of Kiyo

"Can't you do something to calm down?' Megumi asked

"Nooooo I've been stuck with her long enough when she get like this I don't get involved" Leaning back finishing his tea

Zatch's losses his temper he grabbed both Tia and Penny by the collier picking them up off their feet and slamming them back down, Ponygon frighten hides behind Megumi "That's enough you two"

Kiyo standing clapping his hands to get their attenuation "All right every one it's bed time, all of you kids go and wash up an per pair for bed" Kiyo order

Penny sitting up "I didn't bring any P J"

"You can barrow some from Tia" Megumi offered

"No way!" Tia yelled

"You can barrow some of mine" Zatch offers

Tia falls on the floor, Penny blushes "I can barrow yours?" Penny shyly making sure she didn't hear wrong

"Now hold on Bluesy you can barrow my clothes" Tia trying to stop this from happening

Zatch was gone and back he gives Penny his clothes, her face turns a even brighter red "Thank you Zatch" hugging his closed making cute little noises Zatch couldn't help but to snicker at how cute shes being

"All right girls you go wash up first we will set out your bed" Kiyo said starting to get the guest bed out

Megumi pulling on his arm "Now Kiyo don't you and the other guys get nose" she warned

Kiyo retuning the action "Now Megumi don't you and the other girls get nose" he mocked her

"What do you mean " Penny was just leaving the room

"Well we are going to set your beds out when your going to wash up, so when we go and wash up you girls are going to lay are beds out sounds fair?" Kiyo asked

Megumi Tia and Penny look at each other with a silent agreement "Ya that sounds fair" Tia blurted out

"All right off to the wash room with you" Zatch and Ponygon shooing them off, Penny cheerfully skipped to the wash room Tia yelling at her to stop but Penny ignored her and continued chased right after her. Megumi palming her face _"This is going to be a long night if these two keep at each other like this"_

While the girls were in the wash room the guys lay out the girls bed on the floor they got done sooner then expected, Ponygon unknowingly found Penny's Diary he raises it above his head getting Kiyo's attention "What do you got there Ponygon"

Uri realizing what it is "Kiyo I wouldn't read that if I we're you that is Penny's Diary" Kiyo putting it back, as quickly as Kiyo puts it down Zatch picks it up and sits down to read the diary Ponygon tried to read it as well but Zatch wouldn't let him the deeper and deeper Zatch read the diary the redder his face get it only took Zatch five minuets to read everything in the diary

"**ZATCH what are you doing with my diary!?" **Penny is in the P.J.s Zatch gave her and she is **MAD**

Zatch cleared his throat his face was still red, he bluntly said "I was reading it" hearing this everyone was huddling in the corner as Penny attacked Zatch, the two of them fought Penny's eyes where filling with tears. Their fight got bigger as it spills out into the hall and into where all the guys are sleeping the sounds of the fight filled the room as everyone's praying that Penny does not kill Zatch. After few more second of their fight everything gone silent two hours pass by Penny and Zatch leave the room with big smiles everyone's confused, but no one dares to ask. Ponygon runes up to check if he was really alright Zatch pat Ponygon on his head letting him know he was okay. All the guys went to the was room, the girls went and lay out their beds, the guys come back, everyone bidding each other a good night and everyone goes to bed with out another word to each other.

Zatch P.O.V

Zatch finished reading Penny's diary _"Did me and Penny really have that kind of relationship before this war to decide the new ruler of the demon king, man I wish I still had my memories" _Zatch looks up seeing Kiyo Megumi Tia Uri and Ponygon where huddling in the corner

**"ZATCH! What are you doing with my diary!?" **Zatch turn around to come face to face with one **MAD** Penny

He cleared his throat his face still red from what he just read "I was reading it" putting it in his book holder that apart of his robe that he normally wear, hearing this she attacks him Zatch keeping the best blank face he can keep he fought back and seeing the tears form in her eyes was breaking his heart there battle spills into the hall and into Kiyo's room where all the guys will be sleeping the door slams behind them Zatch pines her to the ground "Penny stop already"

After a few more second of Penny Fighting to get Zatch off her she finally calms down shes breathing heavily "I have a question" he pined both of her arms above her with one hand and he pulls the diary out of his book pocket and reads apart "I guess this is when we we're in the demon world,"Dear Diary today I spent the hole gym class getting chased around by Zatch it was so beautiful him chasing and tackling me to the ground and he kissing me right there not even caring if anyone was watching, Zatch got good lips" Sines I don't have my memories did you and I have that kind of relationship before this war to decide the ruler of the demon world happen?" Zatch putting the diary on the ground, his face was a bright red he pined her with both of his hands while staring deeply into her eyes looking for the truth

_"Yes we had that kind of relation full of love for one another" _this voice screaming in her head, she takes a deep breath

Zatch releasing Penny she slips out of under him sitting up "No you and I didn't have that kind of relation, everything you've read in my diary is the relationship I wanted to have with you" she diverted her eyes not being able to look into them anymore, her face turns red as she brace herself for whats going to happen next

Zatch took a deep breath of relief "So I haven't hurt you I just hurt what you wanted that's a relief"

Penny opened her eyes "What"

"You remember when you and I we're fighting in the pool I couldn't ignore the fact you were hurting and I didn't understand why, but after I read your diary that was a little bit creepy but it was full of...what was that word again?" Zatch scratching his head trying to figure out what that word is

"I think the word your looking for is 'love'?" she ask

"That's it! Your diary was a little creepy but it was filled with love, I was starting to worry about how bad that I hurt you after I red it" Zatch finishing his sentence, he does not understand why his heart is racing now and why his face is red

"You don't want to harm me?" she ask getting frantic her face is red

"Of course I'll never want to hurt you on purpose" she tries her hardest not to a squeal out of joy

"Thank you" Is all she could get out.

Zatch stood up extending his hand to her, she takes it he leads her out, opening the door for her they find everyone on their knees with their hands clasp together it seems like there all praying. Ponygon let everyone that Zatch and Penny are back Ponygon giving Zatch a search to make sure he was okay Zatch pat him on his head letting him know he was okay after a few question and some reassuring the guy go to their room and the girls go to bed with out another word

* * *

10 minuets before Kiyo has to wake up to get ready for school

_"What time is it" _Megumi looking at the clock

_"It's 8:50am Kiyo going to wake up in ten minuets... I want to_ _make Kiyo a lunch for school" _Megumi stepping over Tia but on her way out she kicked Penny to the side accidentally

_"Ow ow ow what the hell is her problem"_ seeing Megumi quietly run out of the room and down the stairs, Penny followed her into the kitchen

"What are you doing?" Penny surprising Megumi almost making her drop some of the ingredients

"Oh Penny when did you wake up?" Megumi put the ingredients on the counter

"I woke up because you kicked me when you left the room" Megumi apologies

"I'm sorry" Penny toke a deep breath and let it out to calm down

"So what are you doing?" Megumi's face turned red

"I'm making Kiyo a lunch for school today" Penny face matches Megumi's

"That's a good idea I'm going to make a lunch for Zatch" Penny puts an apron throwing one to Megumi, she quickly put it on they both washed their hands

"Megumi can you help me make a lunch for Zatch I've never cooked for someone and I don't want to fail?" Penny not being able to make eye contacted

"Sure I'll help you make Zatch's lunch" _"Tia is going to be mad at me for helping her love rival, but if there is anything that Kiyo tout me is I must help others no mater how much it hurts in_ _the end" _all the ingredients are laid out for Kiyo's lunch and for Zatch's lunch

"Okay what are we making?" Penny standing on a chair to reach the ingredient, Megumi explained what the two of them are about to make for Kiyo and Zatch but they haven't notice Kiyo's mom watching them, Penny looking up to see her standing there with a smile Megumi noticing her as well

"So what are you two doing up so early?" she asked even thew she all ready knew

The both of them looks away not being able to make eye contacted "I wanted to make a lunch for Kiyo" Megumi feeling like shes about to have an panic attack

"And I want to make a lunch for Zatch" Penny's face was as red as the tomatoes

"How cute both of my sons have girlfriends who want to make them lunch for today. Well don't mind me I'm going to be make breakfast so you two put all your heart in making their lunches" Kiyo's mother starts making breakfast Penny and Megumi start making the lunches the three of them worked together to make breakfast when Penny and Megumi has a question they asked Kiyo's mother and it was 9:00 am when they finished

"All right ladies it's time to wake everyone else, Oh good morning Tia" Tia walks into the kitchen, letting out a big yawn

"Whats going on in here?" Penny grabs the lunch she made

"Well Pinky me and Megumi made lunches for the guy we love" Penny said rubbing the fact into her face, Tia dropped the blanket she has with her

"What Megumi you made a lunch for Kiyo, wait why did you wake Bluesy over there and not me?" Tia asked feeling hurt

"She didn't wake me on purpose when she was leaving she kicked me accidentally" Tia laughing patting Megumi on the back

"But in the end it doesn't matter how I got woken up the point is I am able to make a lunch for Zatch and that all that matters." Rubbing it in Tia's face again

"Well fine I'll make one as well for Zatch" Kiyo's mother took a deep breath

"I'm sorry Tia dear but we're all out of food so you can't" Tia throws a small tantrum

"Well i guess it is my fault because making a lunch that would make Zatch happy, I sorry Pinky" Penny rubbing it in again

Before Tia could retaliate Kiyo's mother stepped in "That enough you two it's time to wake up everyone else"


End file.
